powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho Pink
Psycho Pink of the Psycho Rangers was based on the brain wave patterns of Cassie Chan and was more than well aware of Cassie's tactics and weapons. She is also referred to as Pink Psycho Ranger - a variation on her in-show label. Biography In Space During the event's of Shattered Grid, Lord Drakkon recruited Psycho Pink for the takeover of Corinth and the final battle on the moon. Rangers Gone Psycho The Rangers go back to their meal only to see a news report of destruction downtown, and are even more surprised to find the Power Rangers are already on the scene, The "Power Rangers" awkwardly agree to an interview with the reporter that ends in a shower of shots from their Astro Blasters. The real Power Rangers show up and watch the news crew run away, frightened. The fake Red Ranger then reveals that they are not Power Rangers, they are the Psycho Rangers and transform into far more menacing forms. Using their weapons, they easily beat the Rangers around and use their powers to read their minds and learn their fighting styles. As the Rangers quickly become overwhelmed Zhane shows up and the Psychos retreat for the moment. After a short meeting with Astronema, the Psychos return to Earth to mercilessly hunt down the Rangers. The Psychos use the Rangers' communicator sound to track them, but end up attacking random civilians because of the Copernicus 2000. When the Rangers hear about the attacks, T.J. warns Zhane, but has unknowingly set Zhane up to be snatched by the Psychos. Zhane is tied up and held at the old library. The Rangers get to the library but it's surrounded by a force field, and they'll need to morph to break through which would surely be heard by the Psychos. Knowing they need a distraction, they set up a decoy in the MegaTank which the Psychos chase after. Running very fast, the Psychos quickly catch up and blast it off the road only to find they've been tricked. The Rangers morph and easily break through the force field, but the Psychos quickly descend on them before they are able to reach Zhane. The Psychos release their irritation by violently thrashing the Power Rangers. Just as the Psychos are about to destroy the Power Rangers, they are mysteriously teleported away. Even though the Psychos left the scene, they still left their mark on the Power Rangers. Having freed himself, Zhane quickly rushes to the side of his friends. The Rangers realise the Psycho Rangers are a serious threat and won't be easily defeated. Irritated once more, the Psychos quickly confront Astronema and demand to know why they were halted from destroying the Rangers. Astronema puts the Psychos in check and reminds them of who wears the pants on the Dark Fortress. Once the Psychos leave, Astronema reveals to Ecliptor that the Psychos get their power by draining it from Dark Specter. She goes on further to reveal that she seeks to use the Psychos to destroy the Power Rangers and Dark Specter so she may rule over all. Carlos on Call Aboard the Dark Fortress, Psycho Red argues that he would defeated the Rangers if Psycho Black had interfered before Astronema tells him that they defeat one ranger at a time, starting with the Pink Ranger, which pleases Psycho Pink. Mission to Secret City In this episode the Psycho Rangers appear as ghosts at the beginning of the episode. Ghosts in the Machine The ghosts of the Psycho Rangers use the machine in reverse, restoring them to their original state. Ecliptor is overpowered by the Psycho Rangers, and the stolen cards are used to restore the Power Rangers. The Psycho Rangers follow the Rangers outside the control room and they begin to fight. The two teams are evenly matched, as Andros has Alpha contact Zhane and inform him of the situation. Meanwhile, the Spiral Saber Booster Mode and Quadroblaster do no damage to the Psychos; instead both weapons cause them to transform into their monster forms. Meanwhile, Zhane, having been informed of the situation, travels to the Secret City's main tower, and, after a short fight with Ecliptor, is finally able to get up to the control room, find the data cards in a cabinet, figure out the computer, and try his luck with just three cards to start. He is able to restore the Professor, Bulk, and Skull back to normal; and then the kidnapped citizens of Angel Grove back to normal. Zhane then contacts Alpha 6 and tells him to teleport them back home; in addition, he tells Carlos that Silvy is alright, despite the two never having met each other. The Rangers lead the Psychos back to the control room, where Zhane is still making some adjustments on the computer, and just as his teammates arrive, he is able to successfully navigate the data laser using a screen that links the computer to the machine (with colored dots for each side; Psychos blue and Rangers red). After finally getting his teammates to get the Psychos to the center of the room, Zhane uses the machine to turn them into data cards. However, just as Zhane secures the cards, the system overloads and the whole place begins to fall apart, so the Rangers teleport out and Zhane drops the cards on the computer's console as the Secret City is wiped out. The Rangers end up teleporting on the beach, with no sign of their missing teammate. The Power Rangers desperately continue to search for Zhane, when he suddenly appears behind them; he informs them he was trying to get the data cards secured before the place exploded but was unsuccessful; however, his teammates understand and they're grateful he is OK. They escape back home, and the Psycho Rangers' data cards are left in Astronema's possession. A Rift in the Rangers She almost killed Cassie but was interrupted by Astronema. When Astronema decided the Psycho Rangers would take on one Space Ranger at a time, Psycho Pink was selected to fight first. However, she went in a secret alliance with Psycho Yellow that ended abruptly when Yellow betrayed her. The Pink and Yellow Space Rangers used this to their advantage and defeated Psycho Pink. In her monster form, Psycho Pink was a plant-like monster, which a problem for the rangers when she steals the Mega Winger's Blaster. Fortunately, Psycho Pink was destroyed by the Mega Voyager's V3 Missile attack before She had a chance to steal the weapon as well. After being destroyed the first time, her spirit joined the Psycho Rangers into attacking the Space Rangers at Secret City. She was digitized and sent to an unknown planet. Lost Galaxy To the Tenth Power When the Psycho Rangers returned in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Deviot obtains familiar data cards from a stranger on an alien planet. As the stranger tries to double cross him, Deviot spots him and blasts him. Back on the Scorpion Stinger, Deviot materializes the data on the cards and the Psycho Rangers are reborn, this time under Deviot's control. The Psychos are dispatched to capture the Rangers. First, Psychos Yellow and Black abduct Maya and Damon. Kai and Kendrix are next and put up a fight against Psychos Pink and Blue but are also kidnapped. Finally, Everyone morphs, and the power team of eleven heroes stands ready to fight for all that is good. Both sides charge at each other, igniting a furious battle that will go down in Ranger history. Each Psycho takes on two Rangers. Magna Defender takes on Deviot and Villamax and does extremely well against them. The Space Rangers whip out the Spiral Saber and Quadro Blaster, and fire at the Psycho Rangers. The Galaxy Rangers follow it up with an Orion energy attack,destroying the Psycho Rangers again. The Power of Pink Pink was the only Psycho to survive, and then launched a new attack to claim the Pink Ranger powers. She managed to destroy the Pink Space Ranger's Astro Morpher with the Savage Sword, and while Psycho Pink fought the Space and Galaxy Rangers in their Megazords, the Pink Galaxy Ranger managed to destroy the Savage Sword and save the Pink Space Ranger at the cost of her own life. She turned into her plant monster form again and was finally defeated by combined efforts of both the Astro Megazord and Galaxy Megazord, which can send her down to the Shadow World. Personality She is the most lethal of the Psycho Rangers, given she seems to be the most power-hungry, sadistic, and intelligent. Though it is possible that one could argue this with the leader, Psycho Red. Arsenal *Psycho bow *Savage sword Forms - Pink Space Ranger= Arsenal *Psycho bow *Star Slinger }} Gallery Psychopink.jpg Psycho Pink.png Psycho-pink.png|Psycho Pink Psycho-Pink-Shattered-Grid.jpg|Psycho Pink, along with Psycho Blue, after being recruited by Lord Drakkon. Notes * It should be noted that Psycho Pink was the first Psycho Ranger to be destroyed during In Space, but the last one to be destroyed during Lost Galaxy. * She is the only Psycho Ranger and the first villain to kill a Ranger, even if the death was only temporarily. * She is supposedly the most lethal of the Psycho Rangers, given she seems to be the most power-hungry, sadistic, and intelligent. Though it is possible that one could argue this with the leader, Psycho Red. Appearances * Power Rangers in Space **Episode 31: Rangers Gone Psycho **Episode 32: Carlos on Call **Episode 33: A Rift in the Rangers **Episode 38: Mission to Secret City **Episode 39: Ghosts in the Machine * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy **Episode 30: To The Tenth Power **Episode 31: The Power of Pink }} See Also References Category:In Space Category:Lost Galaxy Category:PR Villains Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:Psycho Rangers Category:Pink Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Female PR Villains Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Traitors Category:Power Rangers Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero Category:PR Mercenaries Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Plant Themed Villain